grandfantasiafandomcom-20200223-history
Kaslow Guild War
'What is Guild War?' Guild War is basically a war between guilds. It is set up as a tournament with 8 "host" guilds that can participate, all 8 "host" guilds can have 3 allies each. Guild War, or GW for short, happens on Saturday and Sunday. The earlier round at 12:00 - 13:00 and the later round at 17:00 - 18:00 (set in Eastern Daylight Time (EDT) -0400 UTC). Click to check game-time. Max amount of players from each side is 75. Having allies do not increase the limit. 'How do I sign my guild up for Guild War?' There's no level required to sign your guild up for GW! To register, you need to go to the NPC named "Receptionist" in Kaslow (x=31, y=293). You can register for and withdraw from from Guild War up until one day before the competition ladder is announced (it is announced after each maintenance). Only the guild leader can withdraw or register for GW. If there is more than 8 guilds signed up, the top 8 with the most reputation will get the spots. If there's less than 8 guilds that registered for GW, they auto-select the top 8 guilds with the most fame that week to fill the remaining spots. The winning guild will not be signed up automatically each week so they can have a chance to sign up for the guild war fo their choice (Kaslow, Ilya or Jale). 'How do I check the Guild War schedule?' To check the schedule for your server talk to the NPC named "Colonel Kira" in Kaslow (x=30, y=294) The Guild War schedule looks like this: If you click a guild, their guild info shows on the right, like the picture shows with "Guild 5." You can see their level, amount of members, amount of prestige, their rank, the amount of fame they gained the week they registered, their sprite king and most importantly their allies. As mentioned earlier, each host guild can have up to 3 allies each. 'I successfully signed up for Guild War! What's the objective and how do I achieve it?' Your objective is to defeat the opposing guild(s)! There's three ways to win a war: *'5 minute rule' - If you keep all the 5 crystals your color for 5 minutes without any interruption, the Guild War ends. Congrats, you now won! *'Reaching 5000 points' - If your team reach 5000 points before the timer runs out, the Guild War ends and once again, congrats you won! *'Getting the most points when timer ends' - Guild War lasts for 60 minutes, but if none of the teams managed to end the Guild War by the time the timer ends with one of the methods above, each crystal will then add up to a 1000 points reward once the timer stopped. If your team has the most points once all the crystals has been added up to your already gained points, congrats you won! 'What is the benefit of participating in Guild War?' By participating either as a member of one of the host guilds or as a member of a guild allied to one, you will gain "Crystal Guardian" fame, often called Guild War points for short. This is how it looks in your Fame tab of Adventure Log: 'I'm inside the Guild War Arena, where do I go?' This is how the Guild War map looks. Press (M) to open your map. The red dots on the map are everyone on your team, both guild-mates and allies are shown in same color. *'Top Left:' Northwest Guardian Crystal *'Top Right:' Northeast Guardian Crystal *'Lower Left:' Southwest Guardian Crystal *'Lower Right:' Southeast Guardian Crystal *'Center Crystal:' Central Guardian Crystal Placed around the map are these Quartz in different colors: This is a way to gain extra Guild War points! Get the quest Dirty Crystal Destroyer (REP) from Colonel Kira in Kaslow (x=30, y=294) and complete these objectives: When you turn it in, you get x amount of Crystal Guardian fame, it increases with your level. There are also two portals, one in north and one in south, they're linked to each other and they let you exit combat when you go through them. 'I have found my way to crystals, how do I help my team gain points?' *'Killing' - Each player on the opposite team you kill gives your team 1 point. *'Capping and "holding" the Guardian Crystals' - Each crystal rewards you with x points every y second(s). If you hold the crystal your color the x amount of points will increase over time. Amounts of crystals does not affect this x amount, every crystal have it's own score count. *'Breaking Quartz' - Each Quartz you break gives your team 5 points. 'How do I gain as much "Crystal Guardian" fame as possible?' If the war ends before 30 minutes has passed, you will gain a bonus. The bonus is set at your level x 10. The math for how points are rewarded is unknown for players, so I will skip that to avoid any misinformation. 'Is there anything I shouldn't do in Guild War?' *'Exploiting to get more points' - Healing exploiting (by creating self-made situations where you can heal yourself or a teammate for more points) and trading kills with someone on the opposite team are both considered an exploit and are bannable offenses. *'Breaking Guardian Bits' - Hitting, tanking, breaking or disabling bits are a bannable offense. This is considered an exploit. *'Spawn camping' - Spawn camping is when you place yourself outside the enemies spawn point and attack them before they can leave their base.Spawn camping is a bannable offense. These yellow zones are considered "spawn camping zones" by the GMs: While standing inside these zones and attacking is a no, you're allowed to "pre-cast." "Pre-Casting" is where you stand outside the "no-no zone" and shoot inside it like this: As long as you are not in the yellow zones or hitting the bits this is considered a bannable offense. 'Where can I spend my "Crystal Guardian" points and on what?' 'Kaslow Guild War Boxes' There's four boxes located at (x=28, y=294) in Kaslow. Starting from the right: Both the potions and mushrooms have their own cooldown, the mushrooms from Guild War box are stackable with the ones bought with Saphael's Hearts (PvP points). Keeper of the Box can only be accessed by the Guardian Guild, the guild that wins the final round of Guild War. Even if the Guardian Guild had allies, the allies can not access this box after winning. 'GvG Set Bonuses' 'Talents and Ancient Talents by Class' Please also check out the Ilya Guild War page for GvG relic and cape information from their Keeper’s Box or check out the Jale Guild War page for ammo and accessory information from their Keeper’s Box! 'Credits:' :Original Kaslow GvG information found here :Updates, and changes made by michelleurs. Category:Guild War Category:Kaslow